Big Kitty
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: In the battle between Po and Tai Lung, Tai Lung responds to the scroll's blankness with shock instead of anger, and Po unknowingly takes advantage of his pheromones to show him some much needed affection. NSFW


**Big Kitty**

* * *

Po had really learned a lot from Master Shifu in their training. He found himself mirroring a great deal of what they'd done in his fight with Tai Lung, such as the whole 'which bowl is it under' technique (name courtesy of Po himself). His beastly antagonist did not seem to be so amused by these antics, as his fur ruffled and growls tore themselves from his throat. The treatment was no doubt surprising for him, though, and Po thought he heard Tai Lung mutter something about Po being "_truly_ a warrior none like the world has ever seen". He took this peeved mumble as a compliment.

There he was, climbing up a wall desperately to reach the dragon scroll which he'd inwardly forced his vision to alter into one of Monkey's delicious almond cookies. Those things were tasty. As he neared the mirage of the delicious treat, Tai Lung's shout of anger echoed in the background. Without any further warning, the wall shattered upon the impact of Tai Lung's fist.

Po near whimpered as the cookie was flung from his sight, off into the distance, before he realized that Tai Lung was advancing upon him. Man, this guy was persistent. Maybe he too was hungry. Po would have chuckled at the thought if not for the fact that his life was in grave danger. Tai Lung's claws clutched dangerously at his feet, and Po just barely escaped. The building they were on was becoming nothing more than rubble as they made their way off of it. That would no doubt be distressing for whomever lived there to come back to.

"I want that scroll," groused Tai Lung, his voice thick with sickened detest as he leaned forward to grab at Po.

The next few things were a blur, Po's cognitive thought having faded in the battle. When his grasp on what was truly happening became clear once more, he found himself in a crater on the street, reaching forward uselessly while Tai Lung picked up the Dragon Scroll. Tai Lung was saying something, his voice dripping with something that bordered upon lust as his claws shook, opening the sacred item with a thirst that Po thought was akin to a swine that hadn't consumed anything in years.

And then, Po watched as Tai Lung's heart shattered, his eyes widening and dimming when they saw that the scroll was blank. Po couldn't even imagine. All those years, hungry for the power of the scroll, only to find...

"It- it's nothing," he heaved, his voice the epitome of horror as he shook his head, no doubt in denial of what was occurring.

"It's okay-" Po coughed as he stood, the dirt tumbling from his belly not-so-gracefully when he reached a standing position. "I didn't get it at first either."

"Wh...What?" Tai Lung questioned. He looked so lost and hopeless, like a kitten that had lost it's mother.

And maybe that's exactly what he was.

"There is no secret ingredient." Po elaborated, his voice almost begging for his enemy to grasp what he was getting at, for his own sake more than anything else. "It's just you..."

Rage flashed over Tai Lung's face, and for a moment, it looked as though he was going to attack. But then he dropped to his knees and stared at the scroll in utter dismay, no doubt attempting to contemplate everything that this meant while being overwhelmed with the terror of the fact that it was _nothing_.

"Tai Lung..." Po whispered, and waddled forward.

There was the scariest foe known to China, now rendered nothing but a helpless and lost looking cat. Tai Lung looked up at Po, and for a moment, it looked more like he was looking through him than anything else.

But Po couldn't think of anything to say, so with great hesitance, he reached forward, and his thick paw came to run over Tai Lung's soft forehead. Tai Lung didn't respond, no doubt in shock. Po himself was enthralled. He was petting Tai Lung, he realized, and brushed his fingers over the little ear, causing it to flicker. Tai Lung looked up at him, his eyes begging for something, anything to soothe him into what had just transpired. He looked so... Broken.

"Everything I did," Tai Lung whispered, his voice brittle. "And it was all for nothing."

Po couldn't exactly discern what to respond with verbally, so he began to scratch at the area behind Tai Lung's ear. The large feline's eyes widened and then trembled, falling shut as his mouth did just the opposite and hung open in a gentle inhale.

From what Po knew, Tai Lung had been locked away for twenty years. And even before then, he'd been subjected to hardcore training under Master Shifu's supervision. It had probably been awhile since he'd been shown affection. Po sought to remedy this, with a guilt ridden expression dominating his features, over something that truly wasn't even his fault. No one deserved to be alone for that long.

And no one deserved to have their dreams crushed so vehemently.

As he gently began to massage the area, Tai Lung's arms started to tremble. Po wished he knew how easy it was to subdue this beast beforehand, he'd have done it much sooner if he were aware. His fingers drew circles in the thick fur, and Po's other hand tentatively reached up to caress the opposing side of Tai Lung's face. Po himself was unaware of how he'd been playing with Tai Lung's facial pheromones, sweeping his mind away from the rippling pond it had been moments ago and calming it into almost nothingness.

A soft sound burbled up from the big cat's throat, and for a moment, Po feared that it was a growl. But it was continuous, and he recognized it was the same low purr he'd heard emanate from Tigress' room when she and Viper had their alone time. With a smile that shone with gentility, Po continued to rub Tai Lung, listening as the purr grew stronger.

Po peered behind Tai Lung's back to note how the snow leopard's tail was slowly wagging back and forth in sheer content. Tai Lung's eyes remained shut as he slowly leaned into the touch. Now that the large cat was relaxing, Po grew braver, and used one of his black paws to stroke the back of Tai Lung's neck. The response was positive, as Tai Lung nuzzled further into Po's thick arm, his purr becoming louder.

Po wanted so badly to praise Tai Lung in some manner, but he had a sinking feeling that any words would spoil the moment, so he continued to rake his fingers through the fur and elicit strong hums of approval from the one he'd been mercilessly battling with not minutes ago.

They continued on like this for an immeasurable amount of time, before Po eventually leaned forward, and stroked his paw over Tai Lung's chest. Tai Lung's purr shot up an octave upon this, and he spread his legs slightly and leaned backwards. Po himself shimmied forwards and found himself in a trancelike state as he ran his paws over Tai Lung's chiseled body. The muscles beneath the soft fur were mesmeric, to say the least, and Po ended up crouched over Tai Lung's figure, his knees scrunched between Tai Lung's spread legs as he rubbed his stomach with firmness yet refinement. Po's strokes grew less languid as he became excited. He continued to run his paws over the expanse of soft gray fur before him, as though it were a priceless treasure.

He was so lost in his actions that he didn't even notice at first when Tai Lung leaned up and brushed his jaw against the tip of Po's head, his mouth hanging open slightly as his purrs grew louder. Po continued to massage, only to find a wet sensation grounding against the top of his head. There was a sandpapery tongue licking him, and it took Po a full minute to register that Tai Lung was grooming him.

Po wasn't an expert in cats by any means. But he'd head Crane speak before about how cats only groom those they really feel close to (gaining a roll of the eyes from Tigress). Po's heart swelled when he came to the conclusion that, as the first one to show Tai Lung affection for decades, he was perhaps one of the closest beings to Tai Lung at that moment in time.

No one had ever groomed Po before, and the feeling of it was immeasurably rapturing. Tai Lung kept licking away at the top of his head, the impression of his tongue sending waves of pleasure through Po's body. Tai Lung dipped down to lick at his cheek, and Po's eyes slipped closed as his hands trailed further down and he leaned in.

The two of them were both breathing a little heavy as Po's paws dipped further down, until he reached Tai Lung's pant line. His eyes snapped open when he felt the thick bulge there, a sharp gasp and arch from the cat in response.

Tai Lung was sporting a massive boner.

When his hands hesitated, the snow leopard's golden eyes opened, aglow with an insatiable lust. "Dragon warrior," he breathed out. "Finish what you've started."

It appeared that up until that point, Tai Lung had been abstinent from coital endeavors, the only explanation available to Po for why he was so _willing_. At least, it made sense to Po, but then, his mind was teetering on the hazy side of things as he groaned quietly and nodded. He kept his eyes on Tai Lung's engaging ones as he palmed at the rod beneath the clothes. Po's movements were amiable at the very least as his thick paws rubbed back and forth, one over Tai Lung's boner and the other stroking his neck with astute consideration. Tai Lung groaned, and his brilliant eyes rolled back slightly with a deep purr. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over the side of Po's face, continuing to groom him delicately as Po pushed with more confidence.

"You like that?" Po inquired heatedly, his breath a shuddering sigh.

"Yes..." Tai confirmed; his was voice deep and carnal. "Stop and I'll make you wish you hadn't, _dragon warrior._"

The pudgy panda couldn't help but observe that Tai Lung's voice, although filled with playful contempt, held no true derision or bitterness. In the back of his mind, Po wondered if anyone had ever attempted to lead him away from the path of darkness before, or if they'd merely locked him up in a dark cell without trying anything else. Had he not been so engulfed in his sensual desires, Po might've felt a mild anger, but his surge of emotions were focused primarily on the protruding object in Tai Lung's trousers. Maybe affection, even if in a more adult form, was really the key to helping Tai Lung. Po couldn't have imagined Shifu having shown him much affection back within their time together (and most certainly not the kind that Po was showing him at that very moment).

Tai Lung nipped at Po's ear with tenderness, eliciting a weak moan from his partner in fornication. Tai Lung, although delirious, was still capable of some cognitive ability, and grinned neatly upon receiving this response. He took note of how Po's ears were a spot of propensity, and continued to show them attention. Po, on the other hand, had gained a boner of his own. He slowed down his massage on Tai Lung's cock, and with a great deal of shy reluctance, he pushed his paw down past the rim of Tai Lung's pants and went inside. Tai Lung released a low coo at this, and as his reaction came out eager, Po's confidence grew. He ran his fingers deftly over the distinct piece of flesh momentarily, before he wrapped his thick fingers around as much as they could go (with how wide that they were, he didn't have as much flexibility in them as most did).

Tai Lung bucked up into his touches aggressively, a low grunt rumbling from his throat alongside the never-ceasing purrs. Suddenly, his own paws reached up and traced down the sides of Po's sides. At his touch feeling reciprocated, Po knew he should've been wary - this could all have been an elaborate plot on Tai Lung's part to get him weak - but he instead felt excited. He moaned lightly and shifted to give Tai more room, which resulted in a rewarding hum. Tai Lung grabbed at his flesh. His touches weren't so careful as Po's were, which made sense, being that he was practiced in being more rough than anything else. Still, Po grunted in pleasure, beginning to speed up his hand on Tai Lung's dick as the other clenched a fistful of the feline's fur. Tai Lung inhaled sharply and rubbed circles in Po's stomach as one paw trailed down, rubbing at the bulge in Po's shorts.

"You _like_ that?" He hummed out, words mocking of Po's from earlier.

"You bet-" Po keened out as he pressed his forehead to Tai Lung's, kissing at his cheek.

Tai Lung's movements stalled slightly, as the kiss left him taken back, but his purrs grew in intensity and he pushed Po's pants down to his thick knees and grabbed roughly at the hardened cock before him. Tai Lung's voice trilled intently and Po was instantly reminded of a kitten. He grinned and kissed Tai Lung's nose, trailing his kisses down to the sides of his mouth before he pressed their lips together. Tai Lung's body surged forward, pressing the two of them together, cocks rubbing and gaining groans from the both of them. Po was whispering sweet words into Tai Lung's lips as he did this.

"You've been lonely for a long time," Po mumbled against him, forcing their hips together tightly. "I know what that's like - to be lonely... And I know what it's, mmmm- like, to feel like you've been wronged..."

Po thought to all the times his father made him feel like he wasn't good enough, like he could never be the person he wanted to be.

"It's okay..." He whispered as his lips molded against Tai Lung's. "It's okay. You don't have to be angry anymore..."

Tai Lung's purr hitched and it's pitch became plaintive as his arms wrapped around Po's broad neck, paws clutching at the back of his head. He said nothing, but his actions spoke for him, as he began to rub against Po with more intensity. His hips were squeezed against Po's thick stomach, and their cocks were leaking at this point, both of them slick with sweat. They rocked into the rubble of the ground, Tai Lung's tail rubbing against Po's legs. Several feet away, the scroll lay forgotten, and for the first time in countless years, Tai Lung felt truly fulfilled.

Tai Lung orgasmed against Po's ivory fur with a loud groan, and Po too found himself climaxing into the snow leopard's silken fur with a sighing moan. They laid there, panting, for several moments, dialogue nonexistent between the two of them, and unneeded regardless. The sun wore into Po's back, and eventually, he shifted, laying on his side as opposed to collapsing on top of Tai Lung. The large feline's purrs had quieted significantly, but were still present as his limbs held onto Po tightly.

Po realized that now, more than ever, Tai Lung needed the affection he'd been showering him with, and Po wrapped his chubby arms around Tai Lung, pulling him into a warm bear hug. Tai Lung sighed into his neck, and Po couldn't particularly discern whether it was a contented breath or a melancholy one. His internal question was soon answered.

"He forgave me," Tai Lung's voice near choked out. "And I might've murdered him."

His voice was weighed down by regret, and that was all it took for Po to verify that Tai Lung only really did need reformation more so than being quarantined. Po nuzzled Tai Lung lovingly and kissed at his temple.

"He'll forgive you again." Po murmured, and something told him that his words were the truth, despite not having thought on them deeply beforehand. "He loves you..."

Tai Lung's arms pulled him tighter. "He never loved me. He would only have loved me if I were the dragon warrior." His voice ran dreadful as he seethed, beginning to tremble.

Po stiffened at this, almost considering. "No, Tai Lung, that's not true. He loved you very much - he always has, and I'm sure he always will." He found it unnecessary to mention that Tai Lung never needed to be the dragon warrior to earn Shifu's love - that could be saved for another day.

Tai Lung pulled back to send him a doubting expression, but Po sent him a firm smile of approval. Slowly, he detached himself, Tai Lung sort of reluctant in his weak state. The large cat sent a blank expression towards the dragon scroll when they stood, before he slowly stepped over, as though attempting to retain the anger he'd been exploding with an hour prior. His claws picked at it, and he stared at the thing with such apathy it almost frightened Po.

Suddenly, a growl tumbled from Tai Lung, so loud that Po witnessed his entire body shake. Tai Lung leapt upwards, startling the panda. His figure shrunk as it distanced itself, before Po watched as the scroll rocketed down, and crashed into the street several feet away. The impact created a crater much like the one Po had been standing in, the street separating into several blocks around the hole.

Tai Lung fell to the ground with a harsh thud, creating a thick crack. He hissed at the nearest building, tearing his claws through the wall. He did this to several other buildings as Po watched, figuring that it would be best for the feline to get out the remainder of his anger while the residents of the Valley of Peace were still away. A smile crawled onto Po's face as he watched Tai Lung demolish a building. At least he wasn't inflicting it upon the innocent. It shouldn't have been awe-inspiring, but it was, to see someone with so much _power_.

When Tai Lung's breaths slowed down, his hisses and growls coming to a gradual halt, he eventually stood still for several moments. Po took a step forward, only to watch as Tai Lung crumpled to the ground. In horror, Po rushed forward, a gasp of concern ripping from his throat as he came close.

"Tai Lung?" He questioned carefully.

The snow leopard was passed out. Po stared at him for several moments, a look of stony peace over his features that gained a smile from Po. He slowly came to a stand, holding Tai Lung in his arms, and made his way back to the Jade Palace. He wasn't entirely sure as to how Shifu would initially respond, but he was sure that over time, Tai Lung would be accepted once more. It might have been that Po was a naturally forgiving creature, but he knew that this is what Oogway would have wanted in the end.

And maybe it was what Oogway had planned all along.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
